


make me

by erodas



Category: Sam and Colby, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erodas/pseuds/erodas
Summary: Colby is frustrated as Sam won’t stop asking so many dang questions





	make me

Colby glared at his best friend, as he once again spoke over the movie they were watching. The rest of the house were out, so the friends decided to watch a film together. They sat on opposite ends of the couch, with a large quantity of popcorn between them. 

Once again, Sam had interrupted the movie, which happened to be the latest marvel movie. The blonde turned towards Colby and smiled as he asked yet another question concerning the certain movie they were supposed to be watching. 

“Are you seriously asking me this man?!” Colby replied, groaning as Sam was yet again confused about a plot line. “I thought Corey had run through this with you!” 

Sam laughed mockingly, knowing that he was getting on his friends nerves. 

“Fine fine I understand” he replied, nodding at Colby to press play again on the frozen screen. 

The pair sat in comfortable silence for a while, laughing at the appropriate parts and joking along. Suddenly, Sam raised his voice again, but at a very crucial scene. 

Colby groaned yet again, lolling his head over the side of the couch in frustration.  
He took a deep breath, and quickly answered the question, before moving on. 

An hour passed in silence, and Colby was happy that finally no questions were being asked. That is, until the very end, when some tragic things were at play.  
Sam leaned over, and asked a question, smirking as he looked at Colby’s reaction. 

His friend paused the movie once again, and with his face in his hands, he yelled; 

“ SHUT UP “

Sam laughed and once his friends face was visible, leaned in closer and whispered; 

“Make me” 

With that, Colby grabbed his friend’s face and kissed him, due to Sam’s surprise and pleasure. He moaned lightly as Colby explored his mouth, and whined slightly as he pulled away. Both men looked surprised with themselves, and Colby looked cocky as he said; 

“That made you shut up”

**Author's Note:**

> bros this is so not in character 
> 
> also written at 3 am and I gotta go to school at 10 am


End file.
